


Fuckin' Sadist

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jack, Collars, Don't Judge Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wish there was plot, I'm already doing it, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Mark, bottom anti, its just porn, no need to kinkshame, top dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Cartoonjunkie drawing they made a few weeks back involving shock collars and some porn.</p><p>Just don't.... Don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' Sadist

**Author's Note:**

> They call each other "Dark" and "Anti", but of course for writing purposes, I'll also be calling them "Jack" and "Mark."
> 
> DISCLAIMER FROM HELL:  
> This is for people actively searching for this, not for either Mark or Jack. I mean no disrespect for the people written about and is written to be 10000000% fictional and not real. This is written and treated like any fictional ship (ie Johnlock or something else NOT REAL)

This started as a joke. It was supposed to be so Mark could could be a jerk and fuck with him all the time. 

Neither expected him to like it- Jack sure as hell wasn't prepared to get hard after using it once. Who would? Though, he had a growing suspicion that Mark liked it too; if the fact that it was used during sex, when Jack was being bad, or simply if he sounded pretty enough while begging for it. He wasn't sure though, those could all be little fantasies in his fucked up, green head. Now that the Irishman thought about it, there was no way in hell Mark didn't love it as much as he did. There was the way the older man smirked when he saw him twitch with a simple press of a button. A button the American just loved to press and hold down until Jack was dizzy and weak in the knees.

-

Where was Jack now? Oh right!

Blindfolded in Mark's room, unable to see anything and only able to hear the rushing of blood in his ears. It was so unearthly silent compared to their usual place, where the two were either fighting aggressively or having sex anywhere and everywhere.

“So, you actually like the collar?” Out of nowhere, Mark appeared in front of the green haired man, a knee pressed between his thighs, which parted even further at the contact.

Jack clenched his jaw shut tight at the suggestion of being made fun of even worse than he already in this hell hole with the douche-bag he was in love with. “Go fuck yourself, Dark.” He spat out instead, annoyed with everything about this situation. From the collar- that he totally did not love- to the fact that he was blindfolded! “Red-headed prick.” He growled under his breath. His eyes widened though when he felt the wave of electricity flow through his body, causing his muscles to twitch. His lips parted as he started to hungrily suck in the air he was suddenly lacking. His eyes fluttered shut halfway behind the blindfold, his shoulders slacking once the brief amount of shock had passed.

Mark just smirked and grabbed at the other's chin, yanking the cloth away from his eyes. “Come on, Anti. Man up. It's on the lowest setting.” He circled his thumb around the controller, increasing the intensity of the shock. He stared down with a look of a predator about to snap its jaws on unsuspecting prey. Upon further inspection of the other's face, he noticed the faintest amount of blood still on Jack's nose from their fight earlier, then his eyes traveled down to the cut on the Irishman’s gorgeously pink lips. He then pressed his free hand to Jack’s shoulder to keep the smaller man in place. “You can handle it, right?” His tone was low and saturated in the taunting manner of his words. He was grinned like a madman when he saw Jack shudder at the low hum of his own voice. He knew that was the little bit of the real Jack, Anti made it incredibly clear how much he hated Mark’s voice- he always said it sounded like sandpaper to his ears.   
They were so romantic to each other. Well, at least to them, they were romantic. 

Jack wanted to move, he was truly tempted to headbutt the other and get out of this situation, but Mark had been holding out on him lately. He’d take anything he could get. That anything just so happened to be another shock through his body, making his eyes roll back in his head and his back arch, fighting against the solid force trying to keep him to the chair. He spewed any insult he could think of towards the American, falling back against his seat once the shock had been finished. He was left panting, and glaring up at the other, wanting to say worse. He was thankful that he was given a bit of time to breathe. “Son of a-” harsh words were cut short as another volt surged through his body, causing his back to arch once more. His hands reaching out to the other, but shook and his muscles clenched too much for him to reach the destination. Over the sounds of his moans and little panting sounds- he could hear that low chuckle rumbling through his partners chest.

They went on like this for quite some time, turning up the setting on the collar until the silent room was attacked with Jack's loud moans and begs for more. Each time his back would arch, his hips would rub against the other's thigh in a desperate and pleading manner. “More! Oh God, more! Please!” He pleaded loudly, completely and totally desperate for the American who was torturing him mercilessly. “Close,” he panted heavily, accent dripping from his words. “Oh God, Dark- I'm so close.” The Irishman's tone suddenly becoming higher with his whine. His vision was going white and he swore he saw God for a second. This was perfect, amazing, it was almost an out of body experience. 

Just as Jack's eyes rolled back and he was almost to his edge; the shocks stopped and the warm body looming over him vanished. His eyes flew open and he desperately looked for Mark, sighing heavily. “What the fuck? I was almost there, asshole!”

The American stood up, his hand moving from the remote control completely as he slid it in his pocket. “I knew you liked the collar.” He smirked, patting an angry, but still dazed Jack on the top of the head. He added a sharp tug to the messy green hair for good measure, just loving to hear the sound of a breathy gasp from the Irishman’s lips. “Don't move and I won't have to kick your ass.” He growled sharply, but leaned in to the other's ear easily. “Knowing you, you'd probably want me to. I know you were hard after I beat the shit of you earlier. Really, Anti? Pain kinks? I thought you were better than that.” He teased, leaning in to nip harshly at Jack's lip to cut open the delicate skin once more. He chuckled at the noise he heard from the man below him. “That's really fucking pathetic. I can't believe-” He paused when he felt a hand cup him through his jeans, his eyes dropping with a raise of an eyebrow. “The hell are you doing?” He mumbled, feeling the younger man slide down to his knees. 

“Really, Dark? Pain kinks? I thought you were better than that, fuckin’ sadist.” Anti murmured with a grin, his eyes closing halfway as he moved to start mouthing at the American through his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should another chapter that's actual sex. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER FROM HELL:  
> This is for people actively searching for this, not for either Mark or Jack. I mean no disrespect for the people written about and is written to be 10000000% fictional and not real. This is written and treated like any fictional ship (ie Johnlock or something else NOT REAL)


End file.
